Lines of Destiny
by supernova galactica
Summary: Lines of fate are drawn before birth.Will we able to change it if we work hard?Erza Scarlet is an ambitious young woman who loves to reach for the stars and shape her own destiny. What will happen when she crosses paths with a rich play-boy, a serious business tycoon, a happy go lucky gambler,a self-reliant poor girl & a rich smart heiress? Main:Jerza,Grayza,Gruvia Side:Nalu,Gale


**Lines of Destiny**

This is a love triangle and main pairings will be Jerza and Grayza. Juvia will play an important role in this fic and you can expect some Nalu and GaLe too.

* * *

It was late night. Still, the party in the palatial mansion was in full swing. Drinks were distributed freely. The colourful disco lights and the foot-tapping music made the guests step up the game and almost all of them were dancing.

"Next, we'll have a wonderful performance from the host himself. So guys, are you ready?" The DJ's voice echoed.

"Ice Prince! Ice Prince!" The crowd most of whom were girls started applauding.

A handsome young man with black hair and a well-built body came forward. He was wearing a tight fitting white shirt over which he wore a dark blue V necked cardigan and skinny black jeans which he had tucked inside his boot. He took the microphone from the DJ with a smirk on his face which could crush the heart of his fangirls.

"So, are you ready, guys and gals?" He asked aloud.

"Yes." The crowd thundered.

The host did not hesitate. He signalled the DJ to put the music on and alas, he started to dance. His movements were so smooth but graceful. Enough to drive the heart of any girl gathered over there crazy. To spice it up more, he started stripping. He removed first his cardigan and then unbuttoned his shirt. He then whirled both of them high above and threw to the audience. The fangirls rushed to get a piece of them which he watched with amusement.

Not far from the party-hall, a young girl who was in the same age bracket was watching the show with twinkling eyes. Her body and feet were moving gracefully along with the beat.

"How nice could it have been if I also could have participated? I would have at least reminded half of those girls what is real dancing. It isn't just shaking of hips or chest, but is the all-around sense of elation. If you look at closely, none of them are close enough to young master. Why do young master even invite them for his parties? They are just not worth it." She was talking to herself when it was interrupted by a fake cough. She turned back and saw an elderly man coming to her.

"Then who do you think should be there, my girl? Don't tell me that you are thinking that you are so much better than those girls gathered over there."

"Yajima-san, I do am. Try me if you want." She was not the one to back down.

The short old man came close to her and held her palms tight and asked her to open it.

"Child, don't you see the lines in your hand? It is drawn even before we are born. It is called destiny. Yours and my destiny are inter-connected. It was pre-decided child that you will be reared up by the butler of this house and hence your status will be subservient to the masters of this house." Yajima's throat cracked.

She looked fondly at the old man and placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Yajima-san, I am sorry; but I believe in the principle that you create your own destiny. If I have the right talent and skills to back me up and if I am ready to hone them up to a new level, I will stand there at the centre of that stage and the young master will be dancing with me for the night." Determination was shining bright in her eyes.

"Erza, my child, you are in a fantasy world. Open your eyes and see for yourself that we are nothing but insects before the mighty Fullbusters." The old man's voice was trembling.

Erza cursed herself for being so vocal to the conservative old man who had lived 50 years more than her and hence has a gray view about the world.

At that time, a sleek black Rolls-Royce was speeding its way to the mansion and it made a halt at the entrance. A middle-aged lady dressed in black suit with short black hair stepped out. She removed her black Rayban way-farer and tiptoed her way into the mansion. She looked cold and emotionless outwardly though from her hastened steps towards the party-hall it was clear that she was boiling with rage.

As soon as she reached the party hall, she scanned the premises and made way to the centre which she couldn't, owing to the presence of frenzied fan-girls and their boyfriends.

"Make me a way." She did not have to say that as the bodyguards pushed the crowd and made a way for her to the centre-stage. She grabbed the microphone from the stunned host and announced in her ice-cold voice.

"Party dismissed. All of you could go home." The guests hadn't expected this turn of events. They looked at each other questioningly and slowly moved out of the hall.

Then she glared at the host and slapped him on his face.

"Who gave you permission to hold a cocktail party at home when I was not there?" She shouted.

"Mum, I am sorry. I will not repeat it." He looked down in shame.

"Gray, you have to remember that you are a Fullbuster before indulging into something as stupid as this. What if, the media gets wind of it? What will they say? The Fullbuster mansion a nightclub in disguise! Wouldn't that be the headline? Why do you forget that I am an Attorney and your Dad is a business tycoon and when news like this comes out, it is difficult for us to answer the Public?"

Gray knew that his mother had spoken the truth. Though there were perks for being born in an affluent family, there were also curses with it – the first one strictly being the privacy.

He hugged his mother and whispered in her ears.

"Madam Ul, I am really sorry. I will not repeat it again. You can be sure of that."

Ul separated him from her and asked. "If you repeat it again, I will just make a call to Hearfilia Konzern to cancel your contract with them. As an aspiring rock-star, I think that you will not be welcoming this." She said icily putting her glasses on and marched out of the room followed by her bodyguards.

Gray understood the implications of her voice very well. He was indeed a play-boy who wanted to have fun with his life. The only thing that made him think seriously about life was his music. He could not even imagine a life without his acoustical guitar. He did have a band of his own and its name was Pegasus. He knew that now he could not afford to be on the bad side of his mother as she was a highly influential person and she could very well nip his budding career. There was also the fact that neither of his parents liked him being a rock-star.

But who is the one who had informed her? His brow twitched at that very thought. Was it Ultear who was a sorry excuse of a sister? Or was it Lyon, his good-for-nothing cousin-brother? Whoever it is, he will make them taste their own medicine. Revenge was coursing through his veins.

He took his phone from his trousers and dialled Ultear.

"Ultear, did you call Mum and told her about my party in the mansion tonight?"

"Why would I say idiot when I myself am attending a party at the Dragneels? I did not even know about your party. "

"Ultear..."

"Excuse me, Gray. It seems like my fiancé needs me. By the way, take my advice. It might be that nasty goody-two-shoes tomato-head who might have reported you. I am sure of it. See you later, Gray." She disconnected the call.

Gray was really disturbed. He had never liked that tomato-head. She is just an insect before him whom he could crush with his feet. But yet, she thinks that she is someone so mighty and holds the world in her two hands. Who does she think she is? He will just make her understand her place.

He went to his room and put on his night clothes and then called the operator.

"Ask Yajima's daughter to come up."

Within five minutes, she was there before his door. She was wearing the uniform of the servants which was a white shirt tucked inside a black and red chequered pleated skirt. Her fiery red hair was held in a bun and she had black soda-glass spectacle which she pushed back on to her nose.

He paid little attention to her and made her wait for at least five minute while he was busy watching his favourite TV show while laying back on his recliner.

She made a fake-cough. He pretended that he did not hear it. She did it once more and still he had the same reaction. Finally she asked politely.

"Young master, if you do not have any business with me, then may I take your leave?"

He switched off the TV and glared at her from head to toe.

"Just who do you think you are tomato-head? Know your place. When a master summons you, it is your duty to take care of his needs. " He barked.

"Master, pardon me for my rudeness. But my name isn't tomato-head. It is Erza. Erza Scarlet if you must know." She replied unfazed.

"Does that make a difference? Be it Liza, Riza or Erza. The fact doesn't change that you are just a servant and I am your master." He hissed in his venomous voice.

"It does, sir. Just like how Lyon and Gray are two different names and one does not equate another." She was not the type to back down.

"Your audacity is fabulous. Comparing you to the likes of us who were born with a silver spoon. Marvellous..." He was boiling with rage. "Leave it aside as I don't have time to waste for the likes of you. Let's move on to the main point. Were you the one who informed Mum about tonight's party?"

She did not answer and now his patience was testing new limits.

"Have you gone deaf? Why don't you answer me?" He raised his voice.

She remained mute and stared straight on to Gray's face unfazed. Gray's fury now knew no bounds and he was about to slap her straight on her face when his hand was held firmly by a strong grip. The owner of the grip came forward with a cold smirk plastered on his face.

"My my, Gray, are you seriously raising your hand to slap a lady? Are you trying to make your title of lady killer turn into reality?"

He then moved on to Erza and raised her chin with his finger.

"Quite feisty, aren't we and what was your name? Was it Scarlet? Quite befitting indeed considering that it is the colour of your hair. Believe me, I will never forget it." He paused for a second and continued. "Names do not make a difference unless you carve an identity of it. If you believe that you should have equal rights as us to stand on a stage, then rather than whining about it, show it to us. Show us that with what mettle you are made of? Change the lines of destiny on your hand and then speak rather than lashing out your venomous words for your pitiful fate."

"Jellal, what are you..." He cut off Gray when he was about to speak.

"Why didn't you tell him that you were not the one to call his mother?" He asked curiously.

Erza looked down in shame. "I apologise for my earlier misbehaviour. I should not have been that rude to the master. Something made me tick off when I saw him flirting with all those ladies who did not deserve him. I should have known my limits before spewing that nonsense. I agree that beggars can't be choosers. I promise that I will be able to change the lines of destiny on my hand and stand before you with equal right. Thanks a lot, Jellal-sama for opening my eyes to the reality." Her voice cracked.

She turned back and walked to the door. "You asked me Master that why I did not deny the young master's allegation? Tell me honestly, would he have believed me had I told him the truth? It is the fate of servants to bear even the weight of actions that they haven't done before. Now, kindly excuse me." She left the room brushing off the tears that had welled up in her eyes which to her dismay was seen by both the males.

"Bro, you really have a way with words. I don't know how you manage to do it. But today, I applaud you for cracking that tough cookie." Gray patted the taller bluenette's back with a smile.

"By the way, I didn't know that you were inside. When did you come?"

The tattoo-faced man who was in his black formals said calmly whilst sipping a glass of water. "I came with Mum. We were having a discussion when Mum got a call from a woman who introduced herself as your girl friend and spit out the news."

"Holy shit! I will have to go through the list of party invitees then. Thanks Bro for the info." Gray then went on to check the list of the party invitees whilst Jellal smirked.

"Pretty interesting woman though I do wonder how long will she be able to hold her own? Will you be my queen or remain just a pawn? It needs to be seen." He spoke in his mind and his eyes reflected his emotions.

* * *

 **A/N** I will update all of my fictions this week and I'm looking forward to finish all of them. Thanks a lot for putting up with me and patiently waiting for my fics and also thanks a lot for all the reviews, faves and follows.


End file.
